


Goodbye

by safiradh



Category: Four Brothers
Genre: Family, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, akan sangat konyol jika aku mati sekarang. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengucapkan; selamat tinggal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Apa makna saudara bagimu?

Orang yang terikat ikatan darah denganmu? Orang yang memiliki ayah atau ibu yang sama denganmu? Orang yang memiliki kesamaan genetik denganmu? Itukah makna saudara bagimu?

Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku, bukan itu jawaban yang kuberikan.

Jadi begini, aku mempunyai tiga orang saudara—tiga orang kakak lebih tepatnya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun di antara kami yang memiliki ikatan darah, tidak ada yang memiliki orangtua yang sama, tidak ada yang memiliki kesamaan genetik. Bahkan warna kulit kami pun berbeda. Lalu bagaimana bisa itu disebut saudara?

Bagiku, makna saudara tidak sedangkal hanya karena memiliki darah yang sama yang mengalir di pembuluh darah. Tiga orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku, kami berasal dari berbagai latar belakang. Dan percayalah, tidak ada kisah indah dari masa lalu kami. Kami berempat dipersatukan oleh seorang wanita baik hati, Mrs. Mercer.

Menjadi anak adopsi mungkin terdengar menyedihkan di telinga orang-orang kebanyakan. Yeah, mungkin memang kami berempat ini menyedihkan. Tapi siapa peduli sih, walau hanya saudara adopsi, aku sudah merasa ikatan kami lebih kuat dibandingkan apapun.

Yang pertama, Bobby. Pemuda kulit putih yang tertua, aku paling akrab dengannya. Kadang bila berada di dekatnya, mudah sekali untuk bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Tak perlu ditahan-taham. Karena aku bebas menjadi diriku bila bersamanya.

Bila dua saudaraku yang lain akan mengomeliku jika sifat cengengku kambuh, Bobby dengan bijak hanya menepuk pundak-pundakku. Tak jarang bahkan bahunya ia pinjamkan jika aku sudah teramat gundah. Tak heran kan bila kami hobi mandi bersama? Oke, lupakan yang terakhir itu.

Selanjutnya Angel, kakak kedua. Dia punya pacar seorang gadis jalang yang tak begitu kusuka. Yeah, tapi Angel mana peduli pendapat orang. Berada di Tentara, dan juga menjadi orang terpenting kedua setelah Bobby. Walau kadang suka seenaknya, tapi jelas ia sangat bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Lalu Jeremiah, kakak ketiga. Pemuda kulit hitam yang punya nama baik di kepolisian. Hebat, kan? Satu-satunya yang dianggap orang baik diantara kita berempat oleh kepolisian hanya Jerry. Perlu diberi tepuk tangan, eh? Dia yang paling sukses mungkin diantara kami. Jerry sudah memiliki istri dan dua orang anak, pekerjaan juga sudah ia punya.

Lihat, itulah saudara-saudaraku. Mungkin bagimu mereka bukanlah gambaran saudara ideal yang ingin kau miliki. Tapi percayalah, bagiku mereka adalah segalanya yang kubutuhkan di dunia. Mereka yang terbaik yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untukku. Tentu saja selain Mom—oh well, dia itu bagaikan mukjizat.

Jadi, kini kau sudah mengerti mengenai ikatan di antara kami. Ikatan yang lebih kuat dibanding ikatan darah. Tapi bukan itu inti dari ceritaku—yeah, kita masih belum selesai. Yang ingin kuceritakan adalah mengenai, well, kematianku.

Cukup tragis, dan menyedihkan pula. Jangan kabur ketakutan dulu, mate, tidak ada yang seram-seram di sini!

Saat itu salju, dan ketika peluru panas itu menembus kulitku, hanya satu yang kurasakan: sakit. Oh yeah, itu memang sudah pasti, bukan? Sakit, panas, perasaan seperti terbakar. Dinginnya salju di musim dingin bahkan tak bisa menandingi rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan rasa sakit ini akan berakhir?

Saat itu, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya satu nama.

"Bobby...Bobby..."

Ya, hanya namanya yang mampu kusebut di saat rasa sakit itu semakin menghujam. Hanya namanya yang kupikirkan. Kakakku, yang selama ini selalu melindungiku. Tapi kini apa dia mampu untuk melindungiku dari Malaikat Maut? Karena rasanya ajalku semakin dekat.

Dengan penglihatan yang semakin buram, aku melihat samar-samar ketiga saudaraku melakukan perlawanan pada pihak yang menembakku. Ah, mereka pasti kawanan yang membunuh Mom. Ya, mereka para terkutuk itu. Dan kini mereka membunuhku—akan membunuhku.

Tidakkah menurutmu ini tragis? Aku, yang hendak menuntut balas atas kematian Mom, harus mati di saat masalah ini belum selesai. Harus menambah beban saudara-saudara yang lain. Harus mati dengan cara tidak elit. Harus pergi sebelum bisa meraih akhir yang bahagia.

Tapi akhir bahagia macam apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?

Rasa sakit itu makin tak tertahankan, bahkan sudah ada beberapa bagian tubuhku yang tak mampu kugerakkan. Darah keluar makin banyak, kesadaranku melemah. Tidak, jangan mati dulu! Aku harus kuat! Jika mata ini tertutup, maka selamanya akan tertutup. Aku harus tetap membuka kelopak ini, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tetap terjaga.

Aku—

—Aku tidak mau mati, Tuhan!

Bagaimana bisa aku mati di saat seperti ini? Dan meninggalkan mereka, membiarkan dendam ini dibawa sampai mati. Jangan, jangan ambil nyawaku dulu. Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan, masih banyak waktu yang ingin kuhabiskan dengan saudara-saudaraku. Aku harus memohon dengan bagaimana lagi agar Kau tidak ambil nyawaku ini?

Saat itulah, di saat sekarat itu, aku melihat sosok dengan sinar terang. Membuatku sampai harus menyipitkan mata karena sinar itu begitu menyilaukan. Dia mendekat, semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya sosok itu kukenali sebagai Mom.

Aku mati rasa detik itu.

"Jack," panggilnya lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Sudah waktunya, sayang."

Aku menggeleng. Meronta. Tak ingin dibawa pergi. Sudah waktunya apa? Waktuku untuk mati? Ajalku sudah tiba? Tidak, jangan, jangan sekarang!

"Jack," intonasinya naik, menjadi lebih keras. "Aku tahu ini berat, aku tahu sulit bagimu meninggalkan yang lain. Tapi sayangku, waktumu di dunia sudah habis."

Aku menangis. Menangis keras. Kenapa? Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa secepat ini? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Jika aku mati, aku hanya akan semakin merepotkan semuanya.

Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, akan sangat konyol jika aku mati sekarang. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengucapkan; selamat tinggal.

Dan lalu kututup mataku. Semuanya terasa gelap, tubuhku mati rasa. Suara-suara terdengar samar di telingaku. Lama-lama bahkan tak terdengar lagi. Ya, memang sudah waktuku.

Bobby, Angel, Jerry, selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa di alam sana. Tidak, aku tidak berharap kita bisa berjumpa di Surga. Meningat seperti apa sepak terjang kita selama ini, mengharapkan Surga sama saja seperti lelucon. Hey, aku bukannya pesimis, ini realistis!

Tapi ingatlah satu hal, apapun yang terjadi tak ada yang bisa memutus ikatan antara kita—bahkan kematian sekalipun tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Ikatan ini jauh lebih kuat dari ikatan darah. Ikatan antara kita bereempat

  
**END**   


**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> 21.06 - 19 Juni 2010


End file.
